


Burrito Blankets and Bad Coffee

by Everblaze



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Almost death coffee, Brotherly Bonding, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Coffee thievery, Damian is confused and slightly concerned, Fluff, Force-Tim-To-Sleep-And-Steal-His-Coffee Plan, Gen, Sleep-deprived Tim, Steph is amused and unhelpful, The floor is not a bed (usually), Tim inchworms away, Toe typing, batfam, blanket trap, restrainment hugs via Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everblaze/pseuds/Everblaze
Summary: “First, give me the coffee. Second, get off my desk. Third.” He frowned. Pretty sure there was a third, but perhaps not… Hm. Was this a problem? Potentially. Was it a pressing problem? Tim’s gaze drifted from the screen and towards his coffee, his left hand still typing furiously away at the keys. “You stole my coffee. And my extra ingredients.”
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	Burrito Blankets and Bad Coffee

Tim ran his fingers through his hair and squinted at the upside-down screen in front of him. Swaying a little as he folded his arms across his chest, his brows furrowed. Letting the blood rush to his head had _not_ ended up as helpful as he had hoped. He jumped down to the ground and settled into his chair again, taking a sip of coffee. As he had been unable to find his usual coffee ingredients, the energy-giving drink was also not quite as effective. But it worked well enough. 

Repressing a yawn, he continued to type, the clicking of the keys echoing too loudly around the room. Arg. Why did his work have to make it hard for him to do his work? Not acceptable. He was going to have to find a silent keyboard. Were those even a thing? Tim shrugged. If they weren’t, that would be his new next priority after finishing his current project.

A few keystrokes more added it to his list, and he leaned forward. He was sooo close. Taking another sip of coffee, Tim continued, disregarding most of the random texts Jay sent him over the next few hours. Just the not so important ones about taking a break and sleeping. The one with Steph getting swarmed by little birds on some rooftop when she accidentally set out too much seed he most definitely did open and smile at before diving back into his work. 

Eventually, Jay gave up on virtual persuasion and appeared in the Batcave—a few minutes earlier than Tim had expected, in all honesty. Not that he was going to tell Jay that because his big brother was most certainly already smirking as he leaned against the wall. “Go ‘way. ‘M busy.”

“Hmm.”

“Mhm.” Tim squinted at the screen. Seriously? That bug coming up now? _Thought I’d fixed that._ He huffed and shifted in his chair as he reached for his...coffee. Glaring, Tim looked up to see Jay _definitely_ smirking down at him. “That’s mine. Give it back.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jay peered into the cup and sniffed. “I’ll consider it. But this actually smells like coffee this time. Nice job, Replacement.”

“Pretty sure that’s _your_ fault, Jason.” This was taking too much time. Returning to typing with one hand, which was not as efficient as two but acceptable for now until he had retrieved his drink of much liking and energy, Tim stuck the other out toward Jay. “Give me back my deficient coffee.” 

Jay laughed goodnaturedly—which did not mean it was not still annoying—and held the coffee out of reach. “You think I’m just going to give it to you?”

“No. But I was hoping you might be reasonable for once.”

“How about when you start doing the same.”Sitting on the desk, Jay continued to hold the coffee away. Too far away. Just barely out of lunging reach.

“First, give me the coffee. Second, get off my desk. Third.” He frowned. Pretty sure there was a third, but perhaps not… Hm. Was this a problem? Potentially. Was it a pressing problem? Tim’s gaze drifted from the screen and towards his coffee, his left hand still typing furiously away at the keys. “You stole my coffee. And my extra ingredients.”

“Yes. Yes, that has been established.” Jay grinned. “But ya know. I might actually drink this while sitting here waiting for you to finish up and get to bed.” He leaned back on one hand, put the cup to his lips, and ...oh he did _not_ just. 

Tim spluttered. “That’s _mine_!” 

“And now it’s mine. Finish your project.”

“Can’t while you’re sitting on my desk.”

Leaning forward, a playful light danced behind Jay’s eyes as he took another sip of _Tim’s_ coffee. “Hmm. How long do you think it’s gonna take?”

Tim shrugged, resisting the urge to attempt to smack Jay’s face out of his personal space. Attempt being the operative word as his hand would most assuredly meet air and thus the gesture was not worth wasting precious energy on. “Two hours.”

“You said it was almost done!”

“It is.” He returned his gaze to the screen. “It’ll take longer if you don’t move and give me back my coffee. So how about you do that.”

“How about not.”

Tim huffed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Thank you!”

The urge to smack Jay’s face returned double force. “Not. What I meant.”

“Mmmhm.” Jay, thankfully, leaned back again. “Twenty minutes.” He nodded. “Then you’re going to bed.”

Grunting, Tim didn’t give Jay the satisfaction of looking up. “Sure. Just go away or—” Tim frowned, sensing around the room. Yep, Jay was gone. 

With his coffee.

Good riddance. 

Hopefully, he would be left in peace for at _least_ the promised twenty minutes, then he’d have to be on his guard. A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. This was going to go one of two ways: very interesting or very annoying. Somehow in his stomach he had a feeling it would be the latter, but only time would tell.

And time most certainly did.

Approaching the twenty-minute mark, unwelcome figures began appearing around the edge of the Batcave. His brows furrowed in focus, fingers flying across the keys. He was too experienced to think that ignoring them would make them go away, but perhaps it would keep them at bay for a while. There was no guarantee that they were actually there for _him_. Technically, Jay wasn’t there yet, soo…

Nope, there he was. To the right next to Cass and Steph.

Tim’s face darkened, and he leaned forward. Seven more promised seconds of peace and quiet. 

Six.

They moved out of the shadows, silent steps “sneaking” toward him. Oh this was gonna be good. Did they realize he knew _exactly_ where they were? He smirked.

Five. 

Blast. An error message decided now was the _perfect_ time to poke its little nose into his time. He clicked it closed, his typing intensifying. 

Now it was three. 

Two.

Jay was behind him now.

Aaand one. 

“Time’s up, Baby Bird.” Resting his arms on Tim’s shoulders, Jay propped his chin on Tim’s hair.

“Hm.” Annoying big brothers. He batted a hand at Jay’s face. “Go ‘way. And you other people. I noticed ‘em too.”

“Backup.” Jay was most likely grinning and thinking he was being adorable or something.

Tim deadpanned, taking in an even breath. “Seriously?”

“Absolutely. Fingers off the keys, Timmy.”

“Fine. And don’t call me Timmy.” Smirking, he kicked his shoes off, dismantled Jay, and resituated himself with his toes over the keyboard. Not as effective, but his toe typing had improved since his first try ages ago.

Steph giggled from where she stood, and Jay let out a small groan. Cass was most likely smiling, and Tim’s heart warmed at the thought. Not that his heart was necessarily cold. It just got a bit warmer. He tilted his head back to watch Jay, the smile slipping ever so slightly off his face. Not again. “Jason?!”

“Right here, Baby Bird.” Appearing beside him, this time with Cass, Jay grinned. 

Uh oh. 

Tim scrambled to sit up in the proper direction, but, as always, Jay was too quick, pulling the chair out from underneath him. Expecting his back to meet the floor, Tim frowned when he was just...squeezed. Squeezed quite firmly. He blinked, looking up to see a very much grinning Cass. Her arms wrapped tighter around him when he wriggled, and she straightened. 

“Jaaaaaay.”

“Yessss?” Leaning over, Jay ruffled his hair, and Tim huffed. Not cool. 

“I was workin’ on stuff.” He wriggled more. “Cass, can you let me down? Please?”

Cass smiled and shook her head. “No. You sleep. And blankets.”

“Blankets?”

Her smile grew along with the concerned pit in Tim’s stomach. Jay _conveniently_ disappeared again. This was not good. 

He gave squirming one more try before slumping. Cass was too good at this holding-people-hostage-in-a-hug thing. “What are you doing with blankets?”

“You’ll see, Timmy!” Steph’s too-excited voice echoed around the Batcave, and Tim winced.

“Who all is in on this?! Can you guys just leave me alone?”

“We will in a moment.” Returning to the scene, Jay brandished a blanket. Yes, brandished. If anyone could pull off such a feat, it would be Jason. “First, the blankets.”

“Noooooo.” Tim eyed Jay as he neared, and Cass giggled. 

“Yep.” Before Tim even had time to blink, Jay had snatched him from Cass and was wrapping him very tightly. In previously mentioned blanket.

Tim deadpanned, his eyes narrowing to slits. “Jason.”

“Yes?” 

Ugh. He was grinning again. “Don’t. Please. Can you—”

“Done!” Tying the last corner in place, Jay stepped back from his ‘masterpiece’. “Tada!”

“Mmm.” Tim pushed against his bonds with a finger. Blast, he should’ve expected Jay’s work to be good, but this… He attempted to waddle towards his computer. If he could type with his nose that could—Oh Batmobiles, that was a bad idea. Within the second attempted step, he was falling fast towards the floor with no arms to catch him. 

And hearing Steph’s shout, through many giggles, mind you, of “ _Timbeeer!_ ” did _not_ make it any better as the floor flew towards his face at lightning speed.

“Jason!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re gonna kill me, I know.” Jay nodded importantly, scooping Tim up and away from the floor with seconds to spare.

Tim grunted. That was way too close but as much as he hated to admit it...Jay was very comfy to lean against, especially with the blanket. “Let me go…”

“Nope.” 

“Yeess.”

Jason started toward the exit of the Batcave, rocking Tim ever so slightly as he did. Wow, this was embarrassing. Thankfully they didn’t run into anyone on Jay’s determined path towards Tim’s bedroom.

Upon reaching the room, Jay switched on the lights and deposited Tim on the bed. “Rest well, Baby Bird.”

“Mmm.” Tim squinted up at Jay, sinking into the bed. It was so soft…

“Get some sleep.”

“I’m gonna punch you.”

Laughing, Jay ruffled Tim’s hair before returning to the doorway. “I look forward to watching you try.”

Tim glared. “I’ll do more than try.”

“Suuure.” With that, Jay turned the lights off and closed the door to a crack, leaving Tim in the dark. 

And alone. 

Very much alone and thus no one to watch him attempt to unwrap himself out of this...blanket burrito thingy. Tim grunted. This was probably gonna be way harder than he expected, but he could get out of it, and, if not, perhaps he could enlist Alfred’s help. 

Once twenty-four minutes and precisely thirty-two point four seconds had elapsed, Tim flopped back on the bed with a little groan. Jay was too good at this: he was going to need Alfred. 

The plan consisted of three steps. First, get off the bed and outside. Second, find Alfred. The kitchen would be the best bet, probably. Third, beg Alfred to get him out of this. All done while wrapped up tightly in a blanket. Also avoiding Jason and any other person involved in this Force-Tim-to-Sleep-and-Steal-His-Coffee Plan. This was going to work _so_ well… 

Shifting his weight sharply to the side, Tim rolled over. Then again. Then, _thump._ He groaned as his side hit the floor. That was more painful than expected. Squirming around to reposition to his stomach, Tim sighed and rested his cheek against the carpet. Perhaps he’d lay there just a moment. To catch his breath and gather his thoughts, ya know. Then it was out the door and on to step two. 

~*~

Rumors of Drake being swaddled in a blanket and sent to bed had been circulating the manner when he returned from patrol, but Damian wasn’t entirely sure what to think. Drake had the common sense of a goldfish, yes, but was he seriously idiotic enough to get himself cocooned in a blanket due to his lack of responsibility? He hoped for the sake of the family name that Drake had not. 

Turning the corner, Damian halted, not 100% sure what his eyes were seeing. Was that Drake…? Wriggling down the hallway like a particularly sleepy inchworm? Damian shook himself as if to clear his head of the mental image, but it didn’t go away. The slim bundle of blanket just kept squirming down the hallway at a pathetically slow rate.

Damian watched Drake struggle a minute more before heading toward his own room, but then Drake stopped wriggling. Tilting his head to one side, Damian frowned, striding over. “Drake.”

Silence.

Damian nudged the now still cocoon of blanket. " _Drake._ "

There was no reaction from the flopped and very defenseless teenager. 

Hm. Squatting down beside him, Damian flicked Drake's embarrassingly long hair out of his face. A soft snore pierced the silence just as Damian saw Drake’s closed eyes. 

Tt. What an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, thanks for reading! This tis my very first fic, and I had so much fun doing it! I would love to hear any feedback if you feel so inclined to comment. :) Hopefully you shalt see me around!


End file.
